world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and if released in anime television, it will be Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment in 2022. It is also rated T. Overview In the vast regions of the universe, there were two unknown gods: one of light, and one of darkness. They've battled for a millennium over the fate of humanity and the universe. As the god of darkness gathers an army of evil, the goddess of light summons heroes from eight different worlds to search for ten crystal fragments and protect all life before the evil god consumes everything in madness and malevolence. With all nine worlds at stake, a large gang of young heroes are put to the ultimate test as they find the gems, battle old and supernatural enemies, learn about Earth's culture, forge a bond that is so deep like family, and create choices that will decide their own futures forever! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Order *Pegasus Kouga *Sorey *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy **Blizzard *Nagisa Shiota **Blue The Alliance *Aquila Yuna *Rose *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Kaede Kayano *Lionet Souma *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell **Carla *Romeo Conbolt *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily *Levy McGarden *Roronoa Zoro *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Monkey D. Aika **Kumi *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Rio Nakamura *Meg Kataoka *Hinata Okano *Toka Yada *Masayoshi Kimura *Hinano Kurahashi *Taiga Okajima *Sosuke Sugaya *Koki Mimura *Yuzuki Fuwa *Ryunosuke Chiba *Rinka Hayami *Kotaro Takebayashi *Sumire Hara *Ryoma Terasaka *Taisei Yoshida *Takuya Muramatsu *Kirara Hazama *Itona Horibe Allies *Elysium *Athena's Army **Kido Saori/Athena **Sagittarius Seiya **Libra Shiryu **Cygnus Hyoga **Andromeda Shun **Phoenix Ikki **Aries Kiki **Taurus Harbinger **Gemini Integra **Leo Mycenae **Scorpio Sonia **Ophiuchus Shaina **Raki **Selene *Pallas *Titan *Alisha Diphda *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Mirajane Strauss *Mavis Vermillion *Jimbei *Korosensei *Ritsu *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Captain Colonel Troy Redfield **Sergeant Madison Hawkeye **Agent Ben Briggs *Sarutobi Clan **Gen Sarutobi **Mikasa Sarutobi *Odin *Thor *Chiron *King Kong Antagonists *Nightmare *Acts of Chaos **Venus **Heldalf **Future Rogue Cheney **Akainu **Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *The Coalition **Venusians ***Almas ***Era ***Mea ***Saberio ***Sauk ***Tetra ***Ceuta ***Coleus ***Taka ***Seta ***Dominate ***Salem ***Reba ***Vex ***Zeta **Symonne **Lunarre **Maltran **Genos Arclight **Four Guardian Spirits ***Efreet ***Gnome ***Undine ***Sylph **Oración Seis ***Midnight ***Cobra ***Racer ***Angel **Hungry Wolf Knights ***Kama ***Cosmos ***Kamika ***Uosuke ***Neppa **Kizaru **Aokiji **Rob Lucci **Hordy Jones **Crocodile **Gecko Moria **Eneru **The Reaper **The Five Virtuosos ***Gakushu Asano ***Teppei Araki ***Ren Sakakibara ***Natsuhiko Koyama ***Tomoya Seo *Zeref Dragneel *Britannia Knights **Klaud el Britannia **Bismarck Waldstein **Cordellia li Britannia **Villetta Eve **Lloyd Aspuld *Alma Kaiba *Loki **Fenrir *Ymir *Ares **Nemean Lion *Fafnir *Kraken *Ifrit *Alexander *Grendel Other Characters *Asgardians **Freya **Tyr *Olympians **Zeus **Hades **Poseidon **Hera **Demeter **Hestia **Apollo **Aphrodite **Artemis **Athena **Dionysus **Hephaestus **Hermes *Maotelus *Flashback Characters **Igneel Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Asgard * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Celestial Spirit World The Eight Worlds Earth (Saint Seiya Omega) * Ninja World * Zestiria World * Earthland * Pirate World * Living World * Assiah * Earth (Assassination Classroom) * Reverse Side of the World Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'Gold Cloth': The 12 Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints, the strongest level of soldiers in her army. Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. *'Superior Clothstones': Evolved version of normal Clothstones, with the energy of Ryusei. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': The ninth sense. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle god-level beings of mythology. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): Typically involves direct and physical interaction of a weapon or the user's body with the enemy. **'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): The final rank of strike artes, representing the most powerful artes that are available to a character that relies on physical attacks to damage enemies. *'Magic Artes' (Magic or Technique): Also known as spells, are used by characters who have knowledge and ability to perform magical feats. **'Seraphic Artes' (Heavenly Echo Techniques): A type of Magic Arte used by Seraphim. ***'Offensive Magic': ***'Healing/Support/Recovery Magic': *'Mystic Artes' (Hidden Secret Skill or Hidden Inner Meaning): Rare and powerful artes that are unique to each person. *'Combination Artes': Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Superpower: A superhuman ability an individual can possess after the Genesis Wave. *'Activation-Type': *'Equipment-Type': *'Transformer-Type': *'Mutation-Type': *'Magic-Type': Weapons/Vehicles *Adamantine Armor *Black Kabuto *Black Rhino FR-U 4 *Black Wing Armor *Brachio Tank 5 *Celestial Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Clear Heart Clothing *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *General Franky *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Kitetsu III *Lightning Empress Armor *Magic Clima-Tact *Mini Merry 2 *Mjölnir *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor *Shark Submerge 3 *Shusui *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Soul Solid *Thousand Sunny *Wado Ichimonji *White Rocking Horse 1 Races *Angel *Celestial Spirit *Cyborg *Demon **Etherious *Dragon **Drake *Fishmen *God *Hellion *Human **Artificially Enhanced Human **Mage **Shepard **Squire **Superhuman *Seraph **Normin *Tailed Beast Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with nine separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Multi-City Block to Large Town level Low-High Tiers, Small City to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers, Large Mountain to Large Island level High Tiers, Small Country to Multi-Continent level Top Tiers, and Moon to Planet level God Tiers. It also has two Multi-Universe level Cosmic Tiers. It is decently fast depending on the class, with A to SS-Class being around Subsonic to Hypersonic+ speeds, with anyone at SSS-Class and above is High Hypersonic or faster. Tiers Cosmic Tiers: Universe to Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Moon to Planet level Top Tiers: Small Country to Multi-Continent level High Tiers: Large Mountain to Large Island level Mid-High Tiers: Small City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Large Town level Mid Tiers: Wall to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Street level Alliance Files Main Article: Alliance Files Movie Main Article: Holy World War: Clash of the Titans Video Game Main Article: Holy World War: Brave Soldiers Crossover Main Article: Holy World War x Marvel: Infinity War Music Openings #Kaze no Uta by FLOW #Hard Knock Days by GENERATIONS from Exile Tribe #Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls #MASAYUME CHASING by BoA #Soldier Dream by Root Five Endings # Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Aoi Yūki - Apus Sachi *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chie Nakamura - Elysium *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Fumihiko Tachiki - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbei *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue, Edna *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa *Natsuki Hanae - Romeo Conbolt *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nightmare *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Rina Satō - Kumi *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo, Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shoko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tesshō Genda - Gen Sarutobi *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Sarutobi *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūichirō Umehara - Alma Kaiba *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Venus Minor Cast * English Voice Cast Main Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda, Vulpecula Emma *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Bryce Papenbrook - Romeo Conbolt *Caitlin Glass - Rose *Carrie Kearnen - Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kumi, Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Chris Hackney - Takuya Muramatsu *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Elric Timothy Atchison - Alma Kaiba *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu", Pantherlily *Gideon Emery - Troy Redfield *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid, Brook *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura, Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle McCarley - Venus *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Nami *Lucien Dodge - Kotaro Takebayashi *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Natalie Hoover - Hinano Kurahashi *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Ogie Banks - Taisei Yoshida *Patrick Seitz - Franky, Heldalf *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Kramer - Gen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Nightmare *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena", Kirara Hazama *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Klaud el Britannia, Ryoma Terasaka Minor Cast *Alex Hirsch - Racer / Sawyer *Amanda C. Miller - Young Pegasus Kouga *Amber Lee Connors - Maotelus *Austin Tindle - Lunarre, Reba *Ben Diskin - Tomoya Seo *Bob Carter - Odin, Taurus Harbinger *Brian Drummonnd - Gecko Moria *Brianna Knickerbocker - Gemi *Brina Palencia - Artemis, Young Roronoa Zoro *Brittany Lauda - Young Alma Kaiba *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Meredy, Ritsu, Selene, Shirahoshi *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta, Hiromi Shiota *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Chris Ryan - Tadaomi Karasuma *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher R. Sabat - Chiron, Fenrir, Ifrit, Zeus *Cindy Robinson - Cosmos *Cris George - Blackheart *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Darin De Paul - Horologium *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru", Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Tomoya Seo *David Vincent - Virgo Fudo *Dee Bradley Baker - Nemean Lion, The Kraken *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo, Seta *Erica Mendez - Young Sorey *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong, Hephaestus, Taurus, Ymir *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper, Tyr *Imari Williams - Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru, Salem *Jamie Marchi - Freya *Jarrod Greene - Cobra / Erik *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan "Aokiji", Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeremy Shada - Young Romeo Conbolt *Joel McDonald - Hermes *John Burgemier - Loki *John DiMaggio - Grendel *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Josh Grelle - Teppei Araki *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Zeta *Kaiji Tang - Ren Sakakibara *Kara Edwards - Athena *Karen Strassman - Hestia *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Madison Hawkeye, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex *Kirk Thornton - Dinoysus *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Laura Bailey - Era *Lauren Landa - Kotomi Shiota *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Macao Conbolt *Liam O'Brien - Efreet, Lloyd Aspuld, Zenrus *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Marc Diraison - Genos Archlight *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia *Matthew Mercer - Coleus, Yusei Shiota *Megan Hollinshead - Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina, Ur Milkovich *Micah Solusod - Gakushu Asano, Midnight / Macbeth *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Misty Lee - Aphrodite *Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss, Pallas, Plue *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia *N/A - Alexander *Nika Futterman - Undine *Patrick Seitz - Hades, Saberio *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Hera, Maltran *Ray Chase - Titan, Cancer *Richard Epcar - Gnome, Hordy Jones, Poseidon *Robert McCollum - Taka *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Subaru / Saturn *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Sean Schemmel - Bismarck Waldstein *Stephanie Sheh - Aries *Steven Blum - Igneel, Narrator, Tetra *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D. *Travis Willingham - Dominate, Fafnir, Neppa, Phoenix Ikki, Portgas D. Ace, Sauk *Troy Baker - Apollo, Capricorn, Kama *Whitney Rodgers - Aguri Yukimura Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Lex Lang *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriter: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotter: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Trivia * Category:World War Series Wiki